nova chance
by juuhlopes
Summary: "Ela andava rápido, na verdade ela estava correndo até um canto que ficasse longe de lá, ela não escutou sua melhor amiga gritando freneticamente para ela voltar, perguntando o porquê dela ter feito aquilo e até tentado acompanha-la na sua 'corrida'..."


**n/a: eu estou de volta com mais uma short ,beeeem melhor que a primeira, tentei fazer um drama mas eu odeio quando o casal fica separado, tanto é que quando eu faço drama eu normalmente mato alguem no fim pra ter algo tragico mas de separação, é eu realmente odeio separações :(, e então eu puxei mais pro lado do romance. Eu realmene espero que gostem (e que mandem reviews, pode ser positiva ou negativa vou amar de qualquer jeito). Boa leitoura ;). **

* * *

><p>Ela andava rápido, na verdade ela estava correndo até um canto que ficasse longe de lá, ela não escutou sua melhor amiga gritando freneticamente para ela voltar, perguntando o porquê dela ter feito aquilo e até tentado acompanha-la na sua "corrida", mas não dava né? Aliás, ela é Sam Puckett ninguém a alcançaria. A loira tentava não chorar, mas no estado emocional que ela se encontrava era quase impossível, ela acabou deixando a primeira lagrima escorrerem por seu rosto, mas logo a limpou, ela não queria está chorando por ele, não por ele, ou melhor, não por ele, de novo. Freddie Benson já havia a magoado muito, na verdade, ele já havia a magoado milhares de vezes, ela já tinha derramado litros de lagrimas por ele, ele não merecia o amor incondicional que ela tinha por ele, ela tinha pensado que depois de começar a namorar ele não a magoaria tanto, não a magoaria como a magoava quando não sabia que ela o amava, engano seu. Ela parou de correr e olhou para trás se certificando que ninguém tinha vindo atrás dela, tendo certeza que não tinha mais ninguém ela continuou, só que agora ela estava andando devagar na verdade meio ofegante já que havia corrido tanto. Ela logo avistou uma lanchonete que não havia movimento, olhou quanto tinha no bolso e murmurrou, "é o suficiente", logo que viu que havia 40 dólares. A loira atravessou a rua para chegar à lanchonete. Chegando lá, passou pela porta fazendo a sineta anunciar que ela estava entrando e, sentou-se em uma mesa mais afastada e encostada na janela. Não demorou muito e uma chuva forte começou a cair ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas no rosto da loira caíram, sem que ele pudesse as limpar, a garota encostou a cabeça na janela e vendo aquelas gotas de chuva começou a lembrar do moreno que até meia hora atrás era seu namorado, ela havia acabado tudo com ele, ela não aguentava mais a incerteza, não aguentava mais achar que ele estava a traindo, ela ia ter uma conversa com ele naquela noite quando resolveu ir ao Bushuwel conversar com seu namorado, mas ao entrar na portaria se deparou com a cena mais... Chocante pra ela naquele momento quando viu o seu namorado, até então, aos beijos com uma garota morena um pouco mais alta do que ela, a garota tinha cabelos até o ombro e usava um vestido Pink com prata que ia até o meio da cocha, o moreno, que não estava de olhos fechados, o que parecia estranho, empurrou a garota e olhou pra Sam tentando se explicar, mas a loira gritava e não deixava ele se explicar, logo uma multidão de moradores do prédio, que desceram ao escutar a gritaria, fica ao redor deles três, junto a essa multidão está Carly Shay e seu irmão se perguntando o que havia acontecido, não, não era a Carly que o Freddie estava beijando, e sim outra garota, que vivia dando em cima dele, e que morava no prédio, o nome dela era Tiffany. Sam vendo aquela multidão ao redor deles aproveitou e gritou de uma vez pra ele "ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE A GENTE FREDWARD BENSON! TUDO!" e logo depois saiu correndo ignorando os gritos de preocupação e a mini corrida de Carly. A loira balançou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas ao lembrar-se disso. Alguns segundos depois uma garçonete, baixa de cabelos ruivos e pele muito branca parou em frente à loira e com uma voz muito doce que chegava a ser irritante falou...<p>

- A senhorita vai querer algo?

Sam nem estava com fome, o que era um milagre, então respondeu em um fio de voz e se ajeitando na cadeira...

- Só uma água, por favor.

A ruiva anotou o pedido e saiu de lá. A loira se distraiu de novo ao ver uma menina dentro da lanchonete junto com seu namorado fazendo uma carinha de tristinha quando ele negou dar a ela um gole de seu refrigerante, já que o dela havia acabado ela então beijou perto da orelha do garoto fazendo o ceder, isso lembrou a ela uma vez que ela e Freddie estavam no parque comendo cachorro quente e ela logo acabou o seu e foi atacar o do garoto que tirou de perto dela, a loira fez a mesma carinha de triste que a menina da lanchonete havia feito e logo em seguida beijou a bochecha do moreno que mesmo assim não cedeu logo ela desceu o beijo para o pescoço dele, bingo! Esse era o seu ponto fraco, logo ele deu o resto de seu lanche para a sua namorada, recebendo um selinho com gosto de cachorro quente logo em seguida a loira riu um pouco ao lembra-se disso, ela não podia reclamar, havia tido seus momentos mágicos com o rei dos nerds. A garçonete logo voltou à mesa com a água da garota a fazendo sair de suas lembranças. A loira não queria acreditar no que havia visto há quase uma hora atrás, tudo bem que ela achava que ele estivesse a traindo, mas ela achava que era apenas paranoia sua, e que ele irá olhar nos olhos dela como fazia sempre, deixando transparecer tudo que ele sentia, só com essa troca de olhares, e iria dizer que não havia nada entre ele e qualquer garota que não fosse ela, mas ela estava completamente enganada... Ao menos era isso que ela pensava. A loira balançou a cabeça de novo rindo de si, por ser tão estupida em acreditar nele quando ele dizia que a amava, em acreditar nele quando ele dizia que ela era a única que poderia deixa-lo feliz, que ela era diferente, única, especial e essencial na vida dele. Maldita hora que ela foi beija-lo no pátio da escola, maldita hora que ela resolveu dar ouvidos ao coração, maldita hora que ela fez drama por ter o beijado, maldita Carly que disse pra ela fazer algo e maldito ele por vir com aquele papo de que se nunca tentar nunca vai saber. Ela estava melhor quando era magoada sem saber que estava sendo, do que agora que ele deve está rindo dela. As lágrimas insistiram em brotar novamente nos olhos dela, ela não podia mais se controlar, ela começou a chorar desesperadamente, soluçando e chamando atenção de algumas pessoas. A loira foi parando de chorar assim aos pouco, abriu a garrafa de água que estava em suas mãos e tomou um gole, ela voltou seu olhar para a janela, tentando enxergar algo lá fora, mas com a chuva que estava era quase impossível, ela só conseguiu ver alguém se aproximando da lanchonete e logo à sineta tocou anunciando que esta pessoa estava entrando no lugar, a garota, que até pouco tempo atrás tentava achar algo de interessante através da janela, dirigiu seu olhar para a porta. Seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente ao ver o moreno totalmente encharcado passar pela porta, mesmo que ela não quisesse seu coração batia mais forte quando o via. O garoto ficou um tempo parado na porta esperando a água escorresse um pouco alguns segundos depois ele olhou para os lados e ela tentou se esconder atrás do cardápio, que estava em cima da mesa, mas foi em vão ele logo a viu e foi andando apressado até a mesa que ela estava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sam perguntou abaixando o cardápio, mas mesmo assim não dirigindo o olhar ao ex.

- Quero tentar me explicar, você não me deixou falar nada. – Freddie disse calmo, olhando para ela.

- Você não tem nada pra se explicar, eu vi o que eu vi e pronto. – Ela falou ríspida

- Me deixa ao menos... – Ele ia falando

- Não quero escutar suas desculpas. -Ela falou o cortando

- mas... – Freddie começou a falar de novo

- Para de tentar se explicar, Freddinho. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Apenas deixa como está, eu não quero cair na besteira de acreditar nas suas desculpas e depois me magoar... – Ela suspirou. – De novo. Agora vai pra casa. – Ela falou tudo isso sem nem ao menos encara-lo.

-Posso ao menos ficar aqui até a chuva passar? –O garoto disse.

-Sinta-se à-vontade. – Falou a garota se levantando, mas logo Freddie se levantou também a impedindo de passar, ela ia para um lado ele ia, ela ia para o outro e também ia, até ela perder a paciência.

-DA PARA ME DAR LICENÇA? –Gritou Samantha chamando a atenção de todos lá dentro.

-Só se você me der uma chance de falar. – Falou Freddie ainda com o tom de voz normal

-NÃO!

-Só um minuto, Sam.

-NÃO!

-Por favor – Implorou o garoto.

- Ok, um minuto. –Falou ela olhando para o relógio. – O tempo está passando, Benson.

-Olha Sam, aquilo que você viu lá no prédio, não tem nada haver, você entendeu tudo errado! – Ele falou, tentando se explicar.

- Pare de mentir pra mim, Freddie! EU VI VOCÊS DOIS SE BEIJANDO! – Sam gritou fazendo todos olharem para eles de novo.

- ELA ME BEIJOU! –Ele gritou dessa vez.

- E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? –Falou Sam baixando, mas o volume de sua voz ao perceber que eles estavam chamando atenção.

-Eu nunca menti pra você esses meses que nós estivemos juntos, eu sempre fui 100% transparente. – Falou ele abaixando o volume de sua voz também

- COMO EU POSSO TER CERTEZA DISSO? – Sam falou gritando de novo

- CARAMBA, SAM! EU TE AMO MAIS QUE TUDO SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO NOTOU ISSO?- Ele gritou novamente também. Antes que Sam falasse qualquer coisa à garçonete que atendia ela pediu o dinheiro da água e os expulsou de lá. Agora eles estavam na chuva.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? NÓS FOMOS EXPULSOS E AGORA ESTAMOS AQUI NA CHUVA! –Gritou Sam virando de costas para o Freddie e caminhando na calçada.

- Sam, poxa será que você pode acreditar em mim? – Freddie falou seguindo Sam

- Porque eu acreditaria em você? Você me amou, depois de um beijo! Você sempre amou a Carly de verdade!

-Isso não é verdade, eu sempre senti algo forte por você, mas você sempre disse me odiar, eu entrei nesse seu joguinho até você para-lo naquele dia na escola – Ele falou fazendo ela se virar para ele.

- Mas porque você e a Tiffany estavam se beijando lá? –Perguntou ela um pouco mais calma.

-Ela me beijou, eu não sabia que ela faria isso, ela começou a puxar assunto de do nada me beijou, aquela garota é louca!- Freddie disse se aproximando da Sam- Me dá mais uma chance, por favor.

- Não sei se devo já me magoei demais todos esses anos vendo você babar pela minha melhor amiga, mesmo que fosse só uma paixão infantil isso me partia o coração, e agora esse lance da Tiffany, não sei se eu dev... –Ele não a deixou terminar de falar, logo a tomou com seus lábios em um beijo, que no começo era calmo, mas logo foi se intensificando, as línguas deles dançavam em um ritmo perfeito, uma das mãos de Freddie estava no rosto de Sam e a outra em sua cintura, já as mãos de Sam, uma passeava na nuca do moreno e a outra estava em seu peito. Logo ele foi parando o beijo com selinhos.

-Eu não sei que tipo de efeito você tem sobre mim, mas é incrível, mesmo quando você me machuca, eu não consigo deixar de te amar, isso é meio estranho, você é o único que me deixa arrepiada sempre que chego perto, antes eu não queria aceitar que eu estivesse apaixonada, muitas vezes fugi de você, fugi desse sentimento, quando finalmente nós estamos namorando, eu acho que tudo vai ficar perfeito, só que acontece isso, e mesmo eu não querendo te perdoar, eu vou acabar te perdoando, porque no final de tudo, eu vou está sempre lá pra você assim como você vai está pra mim... Eu... Eu te amo muito, seu idiota! – Ela falou rindo.

- Isso significa que vamos ter outra chance? – Ele perguntou feliz

-SIIIIM! – Ela gritou então ele a abraçou pela cintura fazendo ela se levantar e girou ela, enquanto ela segurava em sua cabeça, aos poucos ele foi descendo ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido _"eu te amo, princesa Puckett!"_ e logo depois eles se beijaram com todo o amor que existia entre eles.

* * *

><p><strong>na : gostaram? não gostaram? querem que eu pare de escrever porque sou pessima? ou querem que eu escreva mais pq sou otima? :) enfim, muito em breve voltarei com um DRAMA, de verdade, que eu estou fazendo.**

**XOXO**

_**Juuh =)**_


End file.
